


An Identity of my Own

by Lokis_Winchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, F/F, F/M, Multi, One Fem OC kisses Tonks during school, Secret pregnancy, Snape secretly cares, Teenage Drama, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Winchester/pseuds/Lokis_Winchester
Summary: Cassia Weasley was every bit her family; in-your-face, caring, protective, loving and smart as can be. Life is great; she's at Hogwarts- learning to be a witch like she always dreamt of. However, her world seems to crash around her- when she finds out she's actually adopted. Now, she faces the uncertainty- why was she given up? Why was it kept secret? After she learns the truth, Cassia sets to combine her newfound Blood family with the family that's always been there for her. But she's not alone- as she suddenly has a half-brother that's been right under her nose, the Quidditch-obsessed Captain of the Gryffindor Team that somehow stole her heart, the Godmother she never even realized she had and her Biological Father that has done everything in his power to keep her safe, but from the secrecy of the shadows around.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll. You've no idea how excited I am for this fanfic. I just hope I do it justice.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter, but Cassia is mine.

**2nd July, 1976**

**Cokeworth, England**

**Fourteen minutes after Nine PM**

The pain was almost unbearable, but Lily had to be strong—she had to be, if not for herself, then for the life she was about to bring into the world. Clamping her teeth together, she bit back another cry of agony, wishing this could be over already.

"Miss Evans, I'm here. It'll be alright now." Opening her green eyes, the teen saw her Professor and confidant standing in her room.

"Professor McGonagall—it hurts… so much…" Lily bit out, clenching again as another wave of pain wracked her body.

"It will, my dear. Let me just—" Minerva said, as she waved her wand a few times. A barrier went up around the room, and with a satisfied nod, the Professor turned to her student. "Sound barrier is up—you no longer need to keep silent. Now, how long have the contractions been going on?"

"Couple hours… I think they started around five? I—I had to ex—excuse myself from supper," Lily explained, wincing as another group of contractions hit," I—I want this to be over—When will it—" A scream tore from her throat as a rather painful contraction hit. Minerva gave another wave of her wand, conjuring up a towel and some water, dabbing at the young girl's forehead in an effort to help ease her discomfort. Lily's red hair was sticking to her forehead, the sweat from all her efforts over the past couple hours.

"Let's have us a look," Minerva said, lifting the throw blanket up to see how far along the birth was.

"Prof-fessor?"

"I'd say you're close, Miss Evans. Your child will be born by the time the night ends."

Lily threw her head back against her pillow, as her chin began to wobble," I—I'm scared."

"No need to be. You are safe—I will ensure nothing happens to either of you."

"Not for me, Professor. For-" another agonizing scream tore from Lily as she scrunched her eyes shut from the pain,"—For my baby."

"What do you mean, Miss Evans?"

"I—I can't raise them, not on my own—not without-" Lily stopped briefly as another wave of contractions hit, then continued," I can't raise them… It'll just—just be a reminder—of—of—"

"Young Mister Snape?"

"How-?"

"I'm old dear, not blind. Even Albus was aware of who the father was," Minerva reprimanded half-heartedly, feeling empathetic towards the girl," What will you do then, after your child is born?"

"I- was hoping—mmm! Could you- find them a caring- caring home… a family? Or raise- raise them?"

"I cannot raise the child as my own," Minerva frowned, dabbing at Lily's forehead once more with the damp towel," I will see, however, what I can do to find them a family to call their own."

"T-thank y- you!" Lily panted, the strain taking a toll on her body as she began to feel more and more sluggish," C-Can I… will you—look after them? Should—should anything happen?"

"Are you appointing me Godmother, Miss Evans?"

A nod was all Lily could muster, and despite her situation, she saw a fleeting smile cross her Professor's face.

"I shall keep watch over them, then, with honor. Now," Minerva said, taking another look," I do believe it's time for you to start pushing."

Lily's agonized screams filled the room and the time ticked by slowly. After what seemed like forever, her heavy breathing was accompanied by a gentle cry. As Minerva wrapped the newborn in a blanket, she walked up to beside Lily and softly placed the infant down beside her.

"A healthy, beautiful baby girl."

"A—a girl," Lily repeated, looking to her infant in awe. Minutes ticked by as Lily just watched her baby, who laid there beside her almost silent- minus a few bouts of soft cries.

"Do you wish me to leave you with her for—"

"No… No, I—" Lily shook her head," You should take her—I—I don't want to get too attached… It'll just make it all the more difficult…" She gently gave a kiss to the side of the infant's head as she closed her eyes.

"No matter what, my sweet baby girl, Mommy loves you. Remember that," Lily whispered," Someday… in a few years—I'll find you. I'll explain everything… But for now—you must go."

Lily wished it didn't have to be this way; she wished Severus could've been there… could've known about their daughter—but he chose his side the moment he called her a _Mudblood_. Of all things—to call her that?! When all she done was stick up for him—be his friend. She was aware—however, that Severus had waited outside the Gryffindor Common Room near the end of the year, waiting—for her. But the damage was done. It was too late.

"Do you have a name chosen, Miss Evans?"

Lily laid there in thought, taking in everything about her child that she could see. The soft red, wispy strands of hair on top of her head. The curious green eyes that looked up at her. It was almost like looking in the mirror—and a part of her was happy; but a part of her also wished she could see Severus in their child. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, a single name came to mind.

"Cassia. Her name is Cassia."

"Translating to Cinnamon," Minerva gave a small smile, as Lily gave her a nod- and watched as her Professor leaned down and scooped up the infant, holding her carefully.

"Are you sure this is what you wish to do, Miss Evans?" Minerva questioned, before disappearing with the infant.

"No… but it's what's best. It'll give her the best chance she has. I owe her that much."

"Very well. Rest up—and I shall see you in two months."

"Thank you, Professor."

0o0o

It had been a long night, but morning finally shed some light on the future of the young newborn in her arms. Minerva made her way towards the house in the distance- the sound of two children laughing to be heard. Cassia kept quiet for the most part, not fussing much- her green eyes, so reminiscent of her mothers, mostly staying trained on the lady holding her.

"Mummy! There's a lady here!"

"What are you—Oh!"

Looking up, Minerva saw the red-headed family gathering at the door, and gave a brief smile to her former student," Molly."

"Minerva—this is a surprise," Molly greeted, and as the older witch got close enough, the mother saw what she was carrying," What- who-?"

"If I might come inside, I can explain fully," Minerva told her.

"Of course, come in—come in—Charlie, move out of the way— Bill, go get your father from the shed."

"Yes Mum," the eldest son nodded, disappearing out the door. Minerva walked into the small kitchen and noticed immediately that the family would be growing again.

"When are you due?"

"Who's the baby?" Charlie asked, standing next to Minerva- his curious eyes on the infant.

"Charlie! Should be any time now, actually. Doctor says it's another boy," Molly smiled, placing a gentle hand on her stomach.

"Her name is Cassia," Minerva told the young boy, before asking Molly," And your other two—how old are they again?"

"William will be 6 in November, Charlie 4 in December."

"She yours?"

"Charles!"

"Sorry Mum."

"So I have some years left before they start," Minerva warmly joked," And no, Cassia is not mine."

Just then, Molly's husband walked in followed by their oldest.

"Bill said we had- ah! Minerva! Nice to see you."

"As it is you, Arthur. How goes work at the ministry?"

"Never a dull moment, as usual," Arthur laughed, before noticing the small bundle in Minerva's arms," And who might this be?"

"Ah, yes—I actually need to speak with you about her," Minerva explained, before briefly eyeing the two young children," Alone, if we could."

"Of course—boys, go outside and play will you?"

"Can we use our brooms?" Charlie asked.

"Just don't go too high up," Arthur nodded.

"And keep an eye on your brother- Bill."

"Yes Mum."

They watched as the two disappeared out the door, before Molly gestured towards the small living room," Please, have a seat Minerva. Is everything okay?"

"Thank you," Minerva said, as she carefully sat down, Cassia having fallen asleep once more," Things are, complicated, at best."

"Who is she?" Arthur asked, nodding his head slightly to the sleeping infant.

"This is Cassia—her mother just gave birth to her last night," Minerva explained," The unfortunate part—is that she feels she can not keep her."

"Why ever not?" Molly questioned.

"The child's father—it's the matter that complicates things. The two still attend Hogwarts, going into their sixth year. Thing's have become… strained, at best, between them. He has no idea that Cassia even exists—no one does. Aside from Albus and myself."

"How did the mother keep is a secret while at Hogwarts?"

"When Miss Evans told me of her predicament, I taught her a cloaking spell- one that allowed her to hide her changing form. Luckily, she didn't give birth until after returning home."

"I see," Arthur frowned," Still a bit confused on why she can not keep the child. Surely she has parents that could help?"

"They could, potentially," Minerva nodded," However- it would be a constant reminder to Miss Evans of the baby's father. After… what transpired the previous year- she feels it's best if she moves on from him. Having Cassia in her life—would be a constant reminder. One she wishes to not have. At least, for the time being."

"How did you come into this though, Minerva?" Arthur asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Miss Evans is one of my brightest students. Muggleborn- first witch in her family, but exceptionally talented. I suppose she felt I was the only one she could turn to—and upon giving birth, Miss Evans named me Godmother to her child."

"I see," Arthur nodded," What about the father?"

"He… hasn't had the best of it while at Hogwarts. Constantly bullied by other students, two in particular. Miss Evans and he, however, were friends prior to attending Hogwarts, and for a while she would stick up for him. However, several of his Slytherin housemates appear to have gotten in his head."

"Her father is a Slytherin? What house is the mother, then?"

"Gryffindor, surprisingly enough," Minerva answered," The two that constantly bully—are also of Gryffindor House. Misters Potter and Black."

"Black—Regulus or Sirius?" Arthur asked.

"Sirius; Regulus was sorted in Slytherin, like the rest of the Black family. Sirius is the only one to be sorted elsewhere."

"I've heard the names. Can't say I'm overly familiar with them though. Orion and Walburga's boys, right?"

"Indeed," Minerva nodded, "Sirius took up a quick friendship with James Potter- as well as two other Gryffindor students, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James and Sirius seem to have a knack for getting into trouble."

"You mentioned that the mother is muggleborn- does the father know that? Or would he be against having a child—the whole blood lineage?"

"I don't believe that he would care to much of it," Minerva shook her head," If I read correctly, he himself is half-blood. Don't think the other Slytherins know that fact, lest he be bullied more than he already is."

"How anyone could give up their child—" Molly shook her head, sitting next to Minerva and smiling down upon the infant girl," And look at those red curls, Arthur!" Her excited whisper caused her husband to walk over and take a closer look, to which he smiled.

"Why did you bring her to us, Minerva?" Arthur asked, sitting across from his previous professor and his wife.

"Miss Evans asked me to do what I could—and after talking with Albus, he agrees there is one option, that we must… try—before finding any alternative," Minerva explained.

"You want us to raise her?" Molly questioned, seeing where the conversation was going.

"It was the thought, yes."

"Minerva… while we are honored at the thought," Arthur gave a hard smile," It's… we don't have the funds to bring another child—along with our three—in. It's getting more difficult."

"We could find a way," Molly attempted," We always do."

"Yes, that we do," Arthur nodded, expression still grim," But would it be fair to this child—to be in a family that has to find ways to afford life? Surely… she would be better off in a richer family? One that could afford a life for her?"

"Finances aside—if that wasn't a problem—would you take her in?" Minerva asked him.

"Without a doubt," Arthur nodded, looking to his wife- who nodded in agreement.

"Then will you?"

"Minerva—"

"Albus and I agreed, before I came here—that if the two of you even entertained the idea of adopting the child—that he and I would assist with her funds," Minerva explained," Anything she needs through-out life, will be covered. You just let us know what she needs and when- we'll send you the money."

"Are you sure, Minerva?" Molly asked.

"I am—if the two of you are."

"Arthur?"

The husband and wife looked to one another for a few silent moments, before he gave her a nod," Yeah."

"Then, let me just hand her over to you," Minerva said, carefully placing Cassia into Arthur's awaiting arms," Molly, Arthur- meet your new daughter—Cassia Weasley."

"She's beautiful," Arthur smiled, cradling the infant in his arms as Molly gently skimmed her fingers over the girls forehead.

"What of her mother though?" Molly asked," Will she want her back?"

"I do not know for sure," Minerva told them, as she stood up to leave," She did mention coming back in a few years—to explain things to Cassia. Whether or not she wants to take her daughter back, only time will tell. Until then, love her as your own."

"That," Arthur said, looking up with a smile," We can do."


	2. 11 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that you are all enjoying this as much as I am :) Makes me feel a bit better about it all. Hah
> 
> I'm eagerly anticipating when I reach Cassia's third year because THAT'S when things get... interesting. So, let's continue!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just lovely Cassia baby
> 
> Also: Can someone PLEASE tell Arthur Weasley the function of a Rubber duck already? The poor man just wants to know

_22nd July, 1987_

_11 Years Later_

"Mum! Fred and George done it again!" Cassia shouted as she raced down the staircase towards the kitchen.

"Did not!" the twins chorused, as they raced along behind her in an attempt to reach their mother before her.

"Oh, what have you three done this time?!" Molly questioned, placing her hands on her hips as the three of them ran around the corner, pushing one another," Stop shoving! Now- what happened?"

At once- all three began talking, telling their side and arguing with the others when one said something the other didn't agree with.

"George and I were playing with the gobstone set—"

"You took it from Ginny and I! We were playing first—"

"But you said you were bored! And it was our turn to have it!"

"Just because we were bored doesn't mean you can take our game!"

"Gin said we could!"

"No she didn't! She said you could have it after we were done!"

"You were!"

"No we weren't!"

"But you-!"

"Alright! Enough!" Molly exclaimed, silencing her three children immediately," Cassia- were you and Ginny done playing?"

"No."

"Then, boys, give the Gobstone set back to the girls-"

"But mum- it was our turn to play!" Fred frowned.

"Let the girls have their turn," Molly re-stated, sending a motherly glare to the eldest twin," And when they are done you two can play. In the meantime, you boys can go outside with Bill and Charlie and do some quidditch."

"Why can't Gin and Cas do that instead?"

"You two know full well- Cassie doesn't do well with heights. Now, go on," Molly said, ushering the two outside," I'll call you in when they're done."

"Yes mum," the twins sighed in unison, before taking off at a sprint towards where their oldest two brothers stood. Molly turned back just as Cassia was getting ready to take off up the stairs and called out to her.

"Nice try, young lady- get back here."

Cassia walked back down the two steps with a guilty grimace on her face," Yes mum?"

"You knew it was their turn?"

"Maybe?"

"And still, you took the Gobstone set to play with Ginny?"

"Yes," Cassia frowned, not looking her mother in the eye.

"You know you were wrong to do so, don't you?"

"Yes mum. I'm sorry."

"Next time, don't instigate. Just let them have their turn," Molly told her, walking across the kitchen and cupping Cassia's cheeks with her hands, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes mum," Cassia nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as a smile crossed her face.

"Now, off you go," Molly said, ushering her up the stairs," And do go easy on Ginny, dear, she's only six years old."

"Take it easy on her?!" Cassia repeated, baffled," She's the one who needs to take it easy!"

Molly gave a chuckle of laughter as her eldest daughter raced up the stairs as her son Percy walked into the kitchen, closing the book he was reading.

"You know she lets Ginny win six times out of ten when they play any sort of game?"

"I know," Molly nodded," Eventually though, I have a feeling they'll both start playing in earnest."

"Mmm," Percy agreed, before asking," When do you think we'll get our letters?"

"Should be any day," Molly said thoughtfully," Your birthday is just a few weeks away."

"What if… I mean, there's a chance…"

"Now now, no thoughts like that. The two of you will receive your Hogwarts letters. Just got to be patient."

"Yes mum," nodded Percy, as he began disappearing up the steps towards his room.

" _I do hope Cassie get's one… I don't even know where to begin explaining to her if she doesn't…_ " Molly thought, wringing her hands on a towel, before she set to preparing lunch," _I haven't even told them her birthday is actually the beginning of July... Not August...._ "

0o0o

The next morning, all ten Weasley's sat at the table eating breakfast and chatting away between themselves.

"Hey, dad," Cassia said, getting Arthurs attention," What muggle artifact do you think they'll find next?"

"Hard to say, my dear. Could be anything," Arthur told her," You know, there are so many different muggle items out there—just the other day we had the most interesting thing come by the office."

"What was it?!" Cassia exclaimed curiously, forgetting about her food entirely.

"It was…." Arthur said, before leaning in closer to her and lowering his voice," A yellow, rubber duck."

"A what?"

"Yepp—rubber duck. All yellow. What purpose they serve in the muggle world I couldn't begin to fathom."

"A yellow duck?" Cassia frowned, staring at the table in thought.

"Don't think on it too much, dear—eat your breakfast before it gets cold," Molly said.

"Yes mum."

As she raised her fork to her mouth, a loud squawk caught the entire family's attention. In the kitchen window, sat a large brown owl- and to one leg was attached an envelope. On the other, a small parcel was attached.

"I'll get that," Molly said, placing her fork down and walking over to the window. She reached out and carefully untied both the letter and the parcel- reading who the envelope was addressed to. Hiding her worry as she put the parcel on the counter, Molly opened the letter and brought out a hefty stack of papers. After a few moments and some shuffling, relief flooded through her and she turned around to the rest of her family.

"Bill—Charlie. Here are your letters," Molly passed them to her oldest two, before turning her attention to the others. Her eyes briefly caught Arthurs- as she could tell he was concerned as well. Concerned that they might have to have an unpleasant conversation with Cassia. The experienced mother noticed the look of anticipation on her eldest daughters face, as she got closer to that end of the table.

"Percy—here you go," she said, handing him his letter, before handing the other letter to Cassia," Here you go sweetie."

"I- I got one?" Cassia muttered, her green eyes wide in shock.

"You did, dear. Did you doubt for a moment?"

"Honestly? Yeah…"

"Why would you doubt getting a Hogwarts acceptance letter?" George asked.

"I dunno… I just… I mean—it's possible, right? Just because you come from a magical family—you could still end up not being accepted?" Cassia said, directing her question to her parents.

"While it is true," Arthur nodded," It is also a rare occurrence. Though, I never had a doubt in my mind. Bright mind like yours? Headmaster Dumbledore would be a fool to not accept you." He lovingly held Cassia's chin in his hand, before wiping some crumbs off his mouth and standing up.

"I should be getting to work though, don't want to be late. Besides, I have to see what that Rubber Duck is up to today." Arthur threw a wink to Cassia, who giggled before returning to her letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms Cassia Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Shuffling the papers, she read the list of what was needed- a sinking feeling in her gut.

"But mum—there's 8 different books listed on here, which Percy and I will both need. Added to which are books Charlie and Bill will need. How will we afford all this?"

"Don't you worry about it dear," Molly smiled," We will find a way. We always do." She walked over to the counter where the parcel lay- and remembered what Minerva had told her all those years ago- instantly knowing what she would find in the parcel.

"When can we go to Diagon Alley?" Charlie asked, hopeful.

"We'll head in tomorrow morning, first thing," Molly told him," Your father doesn't need to be in at work until 9 tomorrow, so it'll give us all some time."

"Cassie, can I see?" Ginny asked her older sister, walking around the table.

"Of course, Gin," Cassia nodded, showing the youngest Weasley her acceptance letter.

"So, this is what mine will look like too?"

"I reckon so, yeah."

"I can bring Scabbers with me, as my pet- right mum?" Percy asked.

"Why would you want to bring your rat?" Cassia asked, frowning.

"Why not? He's a pet!"

"He's disgusting is what he is," argued Cassia; Percy merely rolled his eyes as their mother answered.

"Yes, Percy- if you want to take Scabbers with you, I don't see the harm in it. Just make sure to keep up with him."

"I hope one of the cats eat him," Cassia muttered under her breath.

"Cassia Rosalind!" Molly chastised, causing her daughter to cringe and stare at the table.

"Sorry mum… Sorry Percy…"

"Apology accepted," Percy told her, before continuing to eat his breakfast.

"I can't wait for this year!" Charlie exclaimed happily, shoveling a bite of food in his mouth.

"What's so special?" Ron asked.

"Aside from having Cass and Perc there?" Bill questioned.

"Quidditch! And Care of Magical Creatures!" Charlie answered, smiling ear to ear.

"When can I take that class?" Cassia asked curiously.

"Starting third year. You can choose at least two new classes to take- in addition to your other classes."

"There is… one class… I don't think you'll like too much," Charlie frowned to Cassia.

"Which?"

"Flying class," Bill and Charlie answered in unison, as their sister seemed to deflate.

"Can't wait," Cassia groaned, suddenly losing her appetite all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, poor Cassie. I dread Flying Class for her already D: At least she's got Charlie and Bill watching her back. I mean, what trouble could a Weasley get into, honestly? >>;


	3. The Wand finds the Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can't be just me, but Ollivander seems to be a little... different. Picks up on things. But he never seems to share those things. As we see here.
> 
> As far as the wands go- I kinda took some artistic liberty with Molly and Arthur's wands- and Percy's too, I believe. The other wand Ollivander refers to, however (Lily's) I think is her actual wand type. If I remember correctly.
> 
> Soon we'll reach Hogwarts and then the real fun begins!
> 
> ALSO: If you read chapter 2 before the Edit-- I accidentally forgot to have Cassia's birthday coincide with Percy. Otherwise /everyone/ would know she was adopted. So, I fixed that. Molly hasnt told anyone Cass' actual Birth Date-- everyone thinks it's in August with Percy.

23rd July, 1987

Diagon Alley

"Now where to Mum?" Cassia asked, keeping a hold onto Ginny's hand so they didn't get separated.

"It looks like it's going to start getting busier," Molly said, looking around at the slowly crowding streets," Why don't you and Percy go ahead and head on to Ollivanders— I'll take Ginny and Ron to Borgin and Burkes—get your books that you four need. Your father has George and Fred with him somewhere—I'll find them. Then we'll pick up your finished robes and head on home."

"How will we pay?" Percy asked, as Molly took Ginny's hand from Cassia.

"Oh—quite right. Here you go- this should cover it. Ollivander has yet to rise his price," Molly said, handing Percy a few coins, before handing Cassia a few as well," Do try to hurry. And if you see Bill or Charlie- send them our way."

"Yes mum," Cassia nodded, as she followed Percy down the street to the wand shop. As they entered the shop, the small bell above the door gave a chime- alerting the store owner to their presence.

"What kind of wand do you think you'll get?" Cassia asked her brother.

"Hard to know. There's a lot of different woods- combined with the lengths and the three cores, I could get any sort of combination."

"Right you are…. Mister and Misses-?"

"Percy Weasley, sir."

"Cassia Weasley."

Ollivander looked from Percy to Cassia, his eyes taking her in—a glint in his eyes that she couldn't place.

"Weasley, eh? The next two in line behind… William and Charles, I presume?"

"Indeed," Percy nodded," We've come for our wands."

"Of course you have, my boy. Why else would you be here?" Ollivander mused, eyes darting from Percy back to Cassia.

"Is something wrong?" Cassia asked him uncertainly.

"Of course not, my dear. Why would there be?"

"You just seem… I dunno, a bit surprised to see me?"

"I see a lot of people walk through this door," Ollivander said, gesturing to the door behind him as he walked around the shop," Sometimes it's faces I only see once… but every so often, I feel like… a ghost of the past has swept through."

"I remind you of someone?"

"Indeed."

"Well, our mother and father did buy their wands from you," Percy told him.

"Yes, they did. A 11 ½ Ebony with Unicorn Tail core and 10 ¾ Cedar with Unicorn Tail core, respectively," Ollivander mused with memory," However… the ghost you bring to me… is of someone else entirely…. 10 ¼ Willow with Dragon Heartstring core…"

"Who owned that wand?" Cassia inquired, only for Ollivander to disappear into one of the aisles of wands- completely ignoring her question. She looked over to Percy, who simply gave her a shrug of his shoulders as the two waited patiently for the wand maker to return. After a few moments, he re-appeared with two wand boxes in hand. Carefully, he held one out to each of them, allowing them to grip the wands he offered them.

"A 9 ¾ Rowan with Unicorn Tail core."

Percy gave a flick of his wand, as the lights flickered around them.

"Hmmm, not quite…" Ollivander mused, before his gaze landed to Cassia- watching in baited curiosity," A 10 ½ willow with unicorn tail core." She gave a similar flick of her wrist, causing a geyser of water to spew from the wall.

"Alas, not a match either," the wand maker frowned, flicking his own wand to stop the water," Perhaps…" Again, he disappeared—returning a few moments later with two new wands for them to try.

"11 ¼ Aspen with Unicorn tail core."

Percy gave a flick and a gentle breeze was felt around them, causing Ollivander to give a small smile," Yes, yes. Perfect match. Now…" his eyes once again landed to Cassia," 12 ¼ English Oak with Dragon Heartstring core…"

With a flick of her wrist, the lights in the room dimmed around them followed by an ear piecing shriek. They grimaced in pain and Cassia returned the wand to Ollivander- as the effect disappeared around them.

"Hmm… ah!" Ollivander mused, bending down behind the counter and producing another box.

"10 ¾ Hazel with Dragon heartstring core."

No sooner did she pick up the wand- that the curtains behind her burst into flames, causing her to immediately drop the wand.

"Nope- nope. Definitely not," Ollivander frowned, waving his wand to extinguish the flames.

"Sorry," Cassia apologized.

"Not to worry my dear, these things happen. Finding the perfect wand for each witch and wizard takes patience. The wand chooses their perfect match—and—oh…." The two watched as he disappeared again, just as the bell above the door went off again. Turning around, they saw their older siblings shuffle in.

"Saw the flames, what was that about?" Charlie asked.

"Cassia trying to set the place on fire," Percy explained.

"I did not—it was an accident, swear!" Cassia frowned in argument.

"Any luck finding a wand, either of you?"

"Yeah," Percy nodded, holding up his box,"11 ¼ Aspen."

"Nice," Charlie smirked," What have you tried, Cas?"

"10 ½ Willow… 12 ¼ English Oak… 10 ¾ Hazel…"

"All over the board a bit, eh?"

"11 ½ Beech with Unicorn Tail core."

The siblings all turned their attention to find Ollivander standing there with another wand. With almost bated breath, Cassia reached out and grasped the fourth wand. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she gave it a small flick- causing a wave of the boxes to nearly fly out of walls, slamming back into their spots. With shaking hands, she placed the wand back in the box- worry etched across her face.

"Hmm… interesting…" Ollivander mused, before his eyes seemed to light up in curiosity and he shuffled a ladder over, climbing up near the top and grabbing another. He carefully climbed down and walked over to them, holding out the wand box with slightly trembling hands- his eyes giving away his curiosity. Holding her breath, Cassia carefully picked up the fifth wand- afraid of what might happen. As she brought it closer to her body a soft whistle was heard and the store around them brightened. Then- it was over.

No shrieking.

No messes.

"10 ¼ inch Pear with Phoenix Feather core."

"Nice," Bill nodded, before gesturing to Charlie," C'mon let's go find mum. Pay and then come find us, you two."

"Here you go," Percy said, holding Ollivander the ten galleons for his wand, before following his brothers out the door. Ollivander gently took the wand from Cassia, who was still a bit in shock from finally finding her wand.

"Ollivander… why did—I mean, the others. Why did they not work? I mean, you seemed to think they might—but they didn't?"

"As I said, my dear. The wand chooses the wizard—or in this case, the witch. The first wand… the Willow… I thought it might work for you—as it did her. The second, English Oak; loyalty, strength and courage."

"If it didn't accept me, does that mean I don't possess those traits?"

"Not at all, Misses Weasley. It just means you possess other traits ten-fold."

"What's with Pear wands?"

"Pear wands are one of the rarer wands. I can honestly say I don't sell too many of them… but typically when a wand from a pear tree picks its match, it's a person that is wise and generous… well respected—and warm-hearted."

"So… according to it, I'm more those traits than courageous or loyal?" Cassia frowned.

"It would appear that way, yes. This isn't something to look down upon though," Ollivander told her, handing her the box that contained her wand," Just because this wand chose you- for those traits- doesn't mean you aren't loyal or courageous; that you aren't sensitive; aren't wise beyond your years and tolerant. Because you could be all of those and much more."

"Then why this wand—above all the others?"

"That my dear, is for you to find out. You have your whole life ahead of you—and I do believe that the next seven years, you will find there is much more to you than you think."

"What do you—"

"Cassie—come on. Mum's waiting," Ginny said, as she peeked into the shop.

"Until we meet again, Misses Cassia."

"Yeah…" Cassia nodded, still uncertain and a bit confused. She paid him the ten galleons for her wand and followed Ginny out into the busy street.

"Right then- everyone has what they need? Good, let's get back to the Leaky Cauldron, we'll use their Floo network to get back to the Burrow then. Come along—stay close," Molly said, leading her children through the crowds.

"… _doesn't mean you aren't loyal or courageous; that you aren't sensitive; aren't wise beyond your years and tolerant. Because you could be all of those and much more…"_ Cassia thought, Ollivanders words coming back to her," _He never did answer me either… who was it that I reminded him of? Who owned the other willow wand_?"


	4. Home for Seven Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, now Cassia's reached Hogwarts. For the most part she's liking it-- with a few... exceptions.

1st September, 1987

Hogwarts

After nearly being late for the Hogwarts Express and rushing to get everyone settled- the four eldest Weasley children were finally on their way to a new year at Hogwarts. They opted to sit together, mostly for familiarity sake, but also because Cassia wouldn't stop asking questions as they boarded from the platform.

" _What's the sorting like_?"

" _What are the Professor's like_?"

" _Is Slytherin really the worst house_?"

" _I wonder If there's a way to get out of Flying class."_

" _I hope mum got everyone back to the Burrow alright_."

" _Are we almost there_?"

Needless to say, when the Hogwarts Express came to a halt, Bill and Charlie were relieved as they exited onto the platform.

"Alright- just wait for Hagrid. He'll escort you up to the Castle," Bill told Cassia and Percy.

"We'll see you in a short," Charlie nodded, as they began to walk away—only for Cassia to grab Charlie's hand and grasp it tightly. When he turned around to ask her what she was about, he stopped short.

"Cas- what's wrong?" Charlie questioned, noticing her green eyes filling up with tears.

"It—It's nothing—" Cassia shook her head, but not loosening her grip on her brother.

"It's obviously something- it's bothering you," Bill frowned, placing his hand on her shoulder," Talk to us."

"Well… I mean… W-what if I'm… not Gryffindor? What if we get separated?"

"The hat keeps families in the same house," Percy told her, crossing his arms.

"Not always though! The hat has been known to separate people—what if it does to me, too?!" Cassia exclaimed, beginning to freak out. She had never been without her family. Never stayed at a friends house overnight. Always had her siblings around. Her parents.

The thought that she could be separated from her three siblings—or any of the future siblings to come to Hogwarts—caused her stomach to roll with nausea.

"Hey," Bill softly said, bringing Cassia into a hug and holding her close to him; he felt her arms wrap around him tightly as she clung to her eldest sibling with all the force she could muster," Don't you worry about a thing. No matter what house you are in, Charlie—Percy—myself? We'll still be right there when you need us."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Bill, Charlie and Percy echoed. Cassia gave a small smile, sniffling back her tears and released her grip on Bill's Gyrffindor robes.

"Even if you are Slytherin- we'll still love ya," Charlie joked.

"Says you," Percy frowned, but gave away his joke by smiling slightly.

Cassia gave him a soft shove, muttering under her breath," Jerk."

"Now- hurry up you too—Hagrid's leading the other first years away—and we gotta get to the carriages before they leave. I'd hate to have to walk to the Castle," Charlie groaned.

"Yeah—come on Char!" Bill nodded, taking off at a sprint with Charlie right behind him.

"We really are being left behind—hurry up," Percy said, nodding to where the rest of the first years were being led off in the distance. Quickly, the pair of them raced off after the group, quickly catching up and joining all the first years- as they followed a giant man.

"Who's he?" Cassia whispered to Percy.

"Hagrid, I assume," Percy whispered back," From what Charlie and Bill have said…"

"Right," Cassia nodded, as they all came to a stop.

"Alrigh' now. Four to a boat. Careful now. Don' want anyone fallin' in," Hagrid explained, his voice booming over them. As they all separated into groups and filled in the boats, Cassia and Percy ended up joining two other students; a blonde haired girl and a brunet boy.

"Siblings, I assume?" the blonde girl questioned, as they sat down.

"Percy Weasley, my sister- Cassia."

"Penelope Clearwater," the blonde introduced, before casting her attention to the other boy," And you are?"

"Oh, uh—Oliver Wood."

Penelope gave him a slight grimace in return, his Scottish accent ringing strong. Cassia narrowed her eyes for a split second in Penelope's direction, before holding out a hand to Oliver.

"Nice to meet you, Oliver."

"Same," Oliver nodded, shaking her hand slightly- before the boats began gliding across the lake. The closer they got to the castle, the larger it looked—and Cassia felt her breath catch in her throat.

" _It's really happening…"_

Barely, she could hear the other first years whispering around her, each excited and nervous in their own ways. Soon enough, the boats came to a halt at the docks and each student clambered out of their boats carefully. All except one student—a raven-haired boy that caught his foot the wrong way and fell backwards into the water.

"There's always one," Hagrid sighed, walking over and extending a long stick for the boy to grab onto.

"Pathetic."

"Nice one, Montague."

"Alrigh' then. Up the stairs, the lot of you. Stop at the top- someone will be out to fetch ya." Hagrid told them all, waving us off. Eventually, we all began climbing the steps, rounding a corner and going up more stairs- before slowly coming to a stop. Sure enough, there was someone waiting for us.

"She looks… strict…" Cassia whispered to Percy, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably Professor McGonagall, if I had to guess."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she called out, as everyone stopped, close enough to hear," Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. Before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor—Hufflepuff—Ravenclaw—and Slytherin."

For each house, Cassia felt a part of her stir. Gryffindor was where her family was—surely that was where she would be, right?

" _Ollivander said my wand was for the wise and warm-hearted… wise would be Ravenclaw… warm-hearted as Hufflepuff… Why do I feel a connection to Slytherin though? I shouldn't…."_

"—earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points." Cassia saw the Professor looking around, and as her eyes landed upon Cassia- a small smirk, just barely noticeable, lifted the corners of the older lady's lips.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

With that, she disappeared behind the double doors- and the group of first years burst out into whispers.

"I hope I'm Gryffindor."

"Slytherin's the best house there is."

"You think I'll be Hufflepuff?"

"Mum will kill me if I'm Ravenclaw."

"Who do you think the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be this year?"

"I should've packed more knickers."

"Can't wait for classes tomorrow."

"I already know where I'll be—Ravenclaw," Cassia overheard Penelope state to those around who could hear her," What about you?"

"Anywhere by Gryffindor."

"Yeah—I'd rather be Slytherin than Gryffindor."

"What's wrong with Gryffindor?" Cassia questioned with a frown, as the three students turned towards her.

"What's wrong with Gryffindor? Are you joking?"

"Think about it—when was the last time they done anything right?"

"What do you mean?" Cassia asked.

"They haven't won the Quidditch cup in over seven years—"

"Haven't won the house cup in four."

"I think they've come in last place each time."

"The lot of them—so stupid—"

"Take that back!" Cassia demanded, stepping into the soaking, raven-haired boys face.

"Why should I? It's true, everyone knows it," he shrugged," Can't win house points because they perform meekly. They can't win at quidditch. Gryffindor's the stupidest house—" Having enough, Cassia balled up her fist and went to strike him—but before she could, Percy grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Let me go Perc!"

"No, you're going to get in trouble already Cas!"

She continued to struggle against her brother until the clearing of a throat caught everyones attention. Looking up towards the top of the stairs, they noticed the Professor from earlier- glaring down near the back of the group.

"Let's not lose house points before they're gained, Misses Weasley."

" _How'd she know my name_?!" Cassia wondered with wide eyes, but gave a nod of her head, clenching and unclenching her fists at her side.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." With that, Professor McGonagall turned back around and began to lead the first years into the other room.

"Just like a Gryffindor," he sneered as he passed Cassia, causing her to lunge at him once more. Percy grabbed a hold of her once again, giving her a pointed look.

"Don't make me write Mum already."

"Nark," Cassia frowned, crossing her arms in front of her and frowning. Her immediate displeasure was forgotten though, as they entered the room and saw the sight before them.

Four long tables with all the students sat at them. One table near the end of the room—with all the professors. The ceiling overhead looked exactly like the sky outside- but with a lot more stars shining through. Coming to a stop near the front, the first years all fanned out- filling the open space. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something—

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,"

The hat began to sing, catching all the first years by surprise. Everyone else seemed to expect it though- as they had seen it happen before.

" I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"When I call your name, you will come forth- I shall place the sorting hat on your head," Professor McGonagall said as she lifted the hat in question," And you'll be sorted into your houses."

With that, she began calling out names- alphabetically going down the list. One by one, they began going up, receiving their house- and the group became smaller and smaller. As Cassia waited, she looked around, her eyes landing on each of the Professors individually.

" _No doubt… Albus Dumbledore… that one looks a bit dangerous—are they missing a limb_?" When she neared the end, her eyes met another set—dark eyes bored into hers and for some reason Cassia felt her heart skip a beat.

One of the professors seemed to stare into her soul, his expression almost unreadable—but similar all the same.

" _He looks… almost like Ollivander did—like they've seen a ghost… did he know the other student? The one who Ollivander said I reminded him of_?" Cassia wondered, before grimacing as an elbow collided with her ribs.

"Ouch- what was that for Perc?" she muttered, before he gestured his head towards the front. She looked forward and saw the Professor standing there, holding the hat; her arm with the scroll was down at her side. Raising an eyebrow, she seemed to repeat herself.

"Cassia Weasley."

A small chorus of snickers filled the Hall, as Cassia gave a sheepish smile and walked forward, gently brushing past another student—she recognized as Oliver—and sat down on the stool as the hat was placed upon her head.

"My my, you have one of the brightest minds I have seen in a long while," the hat began—not instantly placing her in a house—like it had for Montague (instant declaration of Slytherin) and Penelope (instant declaration of Ravenclaw)," Ravenclaw would be an obvious fit—but the daring nature I see deep in your heart screams Gryffindor."

" _Please… Please…"_

"Please, what my dear? Do you wish to be a certain house? Perhaps something familiar? Or do you want something more suited towards your personality?"

" _Familiar…"_ Cassia thought, her mind going to her brothers—her family—all in Gryffindor.

"Where to put your, indeed. That is a most mysterious uncertainty. And there…. Yes… I sense some cunning within your veins- very Slytherin of you my dear."

" _Slytherin of me_?" she repeated, as her mind went back to the events that transpired not even half an hour before

" _The lot of them—so stupid—"_

" _Take that back!"_

"The patience though… and the loyalty… very Hufflepuff… Hm… Difficult indeed. The mind and the heart… so strong—equally without denial. Yes…"

" _I'll show him. I'll show them all. Gryffindor is the best house. We will win this year! We will_!" Cassia thought determinedly, clenching her hands in her lap—unaware of the look exchanged between Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Yes—I see it. The enthusiasm. The determination—there's only one place for you; you definitely belong in… GRYFFINDOR!"

A sigh of relief left Cassia's lungs as the hat was lifted from her head—and she was aware of the applause from one house in particular. Her eyes landed on her two elder brothers that had stood up and were leading the cheering. A smile crossed her face as she raced down the steps and took a spot beside Bill, who gave her a one-armed hug, whispering to her," Told you."

Immediately, the hat sorted Percy into Gryffindor as well, and he took his seat across from Cassia- right beside Charlie. Within moments, the sorting concluded—with Oliver Wood, the last to be sorted—being sorted into Gryffindor as well, and taking a seat next to Percy- a shy smile to those around him.

"Thus concludes our sorting ceremony," Albus said, standing up and immediately everyone went silent," Welcome, everyone to a new year at Hogwarts. Welcome, to our first years. New faces—and familiar ones, all the same. Now, this year, I do have a few announcements. First, our Defense Against the Dark Arts post has been filled by Mrs Idella Barnes. Welcome, welcome."

As everyone gave a cheer for Professor Barnes, Cassia scanned the table once more—only to find those dark eyes locked on her once again. When he noticed her gaze on him, however, he seemed to force himself to look away.

"Hey, Bill?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"Who's that—the professor near the end. Dark hair?"

"Hmm?" Bill said, stretching a bit to look, before seeing who his sister was talking about," Oh- that's Professor Snape. He's Slytherin's head of house—and teaches Potions. Why?"

"Dunno… something about him… can't put my finger on it though…"

"Well- don't worry about it too much. Odds are- he wont pay much attention—you being Gryffindor."

"He's got it out for Gryffindors," Charlie agreed," Dunno why though. Guess it's a Slytherin thing?"

"Seems that way," Cassia frowned, looking over her shoulder to where she saw Montague sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Now, keep in mind- help is available to any who simply ask. So please, enjoy your meal—and at the end, each houses' Prefect's will guide their first years to the commons," Dumbledore finished," And we shall see you all in the morning."

An hour later and with full bellies, the group of first years followed their House Prefects towards their Common Room. The first years walked along some of their older house mates, as some pointed out a few of the important halls as they passed.

"Take that hall to go to Transfiguration."

"Those stairs will lead you to the Hufflepuff Common Room and the Kitchen."

"If you head down this way and to the right, you'll be headed towards Charms. Take a left it'll take you towards History of Magic."

"Down those stairs you'll find Potions and the Slytherin Common Room."

Cassia looked around in wonder, taking in all the sights—but her face paled as they got closer to the staircase.

"Is that… moving?" she asked, feeling the anxiety starting to build in her stomach.

"Yes, the Staircase does move periodically. Keep in mind, you need to watch your footing. Last thing we need is for a first year to miss a step and take a direct fall to the main floor. Now, follow along closely."

Cassia was rooted to the spot, watching as the other first years walked around her and climbed onto the staircase. The panic was slowly increasing and she felt the nausea creep in.

"Hey."

She felt a hand gently wind around her arm, and barely noticed her older sibling walk with her to the base of the stairs, stepping with her onto the first section.

"You got this, Cas," Bill murmured, noticing how her green eyes looked up and widened in horror.

"How high up do we need to go?" Cassia asked fearfully.

"Common room's on the 7th floor."

This bit of information gives her pause, momentarily making her wish she wasn't a Gryffindor.

"Hufflepuff's have a ground floor Common room… why can't we?" frowned Cassia with a pout.

"Just try not to think about it too much," Bill told her, not saying anything against her as she gripped his arm the further they got up. When they reached the sixth floor and shuffled onto the next moving staircase- an older Gryffindor student moved past Cassia, bumping her slightly. Her footing faltered slightly and suddenly she found herself glancing out over the railing.

"Ah!" Cassia cried out, spinning around and clinging to whichever sibling she found. Closing her eyes and breathing in deeply as his arms wrapped securely around her, she instantly knew it was Charlie. Around her, she could vaguely hear laughter from other students and it embarrassed her.

"Oi! You got something to say?" Bill questioned, his voice stern as he stood up for Cassia. Almost instantly the laughter died down, but she could hear the chatter amongst them.

"What- she afraid of heights or something?"

"How weak."

"She ain't going to make it the first week of Flying class."

"Week? I don't give her but till the end of first class."

Waiting for the staircase to come to it's final stop, Cassia opened her eyes but kept her arms around Charlie. She knew—with any of her brothers—she was safe. Looking out from Charlie's black and red robes, Cassia's eyes landed upon one of the students behind them.

" _Oliver Wood_." Cassia thought, remembering his name from earlier. He noticed her eyes on him and gave her a small smile, to which she shyly returned- before ducking her head back into Charlie's chest.

Maybe, just maybe—being in Gryffindor wouldn't be too terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww she has a new Friend-- and a new enemy (Montague). Everyone needs their own personal Malfoy/Snyde though. 
> 
> Should I incorporate some of the Hogwarts Mystery characters in the story as well?


	5. First Day, FIrst Class-- First Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins for Cassia. Let's see how her first day goes, shall we?
> 
> Thanks to those that have reviewed/followed/kudos'd! I appreciate the love!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. ((If I did, certain people would still be alive)) Cassia and Rue, and some of the DADA teachers are mine, however
> 
> And yes. I took some inspiration from Harry/Draco's first Herbology lesson here. It was funny

2nd September, 1987

Cassia woke up the next morning energetic and ready for the day—until she reached the portrait and remembered the way down. Luckily for her, Charlie hadn't gone down to the Great Hall yet.

"Come on," he chuckled under his breath, leading her out and keeping her mind off the staircase. He told her about the past two years—lessons, friends, homework assignments. Anything that came to mind.

"Oh, and there's this girl- Hufflepuff. I think you might get on pretty well. Same personalities, just about," Charlie said, leaning against the railing," Names Nymphadora Tonks—but just call her Dora. I'll introduce you sometime." All Cassia could do was nod in reply, her eyes closed tightly as she waited for the moving to end.

"There we have it," Charlie said, motioning for her to walk off the steps first—but by the time he did, she was already a good ten feet away from the base of the stairs.

"I hate this," Cassia frowned as she glared at the stairs," I'm finding a nice, floor-level broom closet somewhere and making my own personal dorm. Ain't no body gonna stop me either."

"Oh, I'd love to see that. Be sure to invite me when you find one," Charlie grinned, as they made their way into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You think I won't?" Cassia questioned," I am not putting up with THAT for seven years! What am I gonna do when you and Bill graduate?! I'll have to latch on to Percy or the Twins!"

"You will not," Percy frowned, overhearing their conversation as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh come on Perc. You wont comfort Cassie on the stairs in a couple years after I leave?" Charlie asked him playfully.

"Definitely not. She'll be fifteen, I would hope she'd be able to withstand it by then."

"Gee, thanks Perc. I see where I rate," Cassia glared at him, causing him to just shrug his shoulders in indifference.

"Ahh, Weasley. Yes, here you are," Professor McGonagall said, as she handed a sheet of paper to Bill and then to Charlie- before handing one to both Percy and Cassia.

"And Misses Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, as Cassia accepted it," While I am glad to have you as a part of Gryffindor House, I do hope that last nights actions with Mister Montague are not a sign of what's to come. I'll be seeing you all in class. Wood—"

The professor began walking away, continuing to hand out the schedules, and as Cassia turned around, she noticed both Bill and Charlie looking at her with a grin.

"W-what?!"

"Something we're missing?" Bill asked her.

"Yeah, what happened last night with this… Montague?" Charlie added.

"Nothing important," Cassia frowned, as she read her schedule for the upcoming year.

"He was badmouthing Gryffindor House," Percy explained," Cassia decided to try to introduce him to her fist. Luckily enough, I stopped her before she could get into trouble."

"Already, Cas? That's gotta be a record," Charlie laughed.

"Montague… Montague… isn't he a—"

"Slytherin. Yeah." Cassia nodded, glaring behind them to where the boy in question sat with his fellow housemates.

"No surprise, really. Slytherins don't get along with anyone—except other Slytherins."

"Still—you should be careful. Professor Snape would enjoy nothing more than to give a Gryffindor a detention," Bill forewarned, as Cassia nodded and looked to her schedule once more.

"So, it's Wednesday… No classes until after lunch? Is that normal?"

"It varies each year, just depends on when they decide to schedule things. What class do you have?"

"Herbology… with _Slytherin_ ," Cassia frowned," This sucks already."

"You'll survive," Charlie smirked, as he continued to eat.

"What do we do until then, though?"

"Anything, really. Explore the castle—study—just… try not to get into any trouble?" Bill proposed, with a hopeful gleam.

"No promises," Cassia replied, sticking her tongue out playfully, before turning to Percy," What do you want to do before first class?"

"I'm going to the library."

"Of course you are," she deadpanned, rolling her eyes as she went back to her breakfast," Perhap's I'll explore a bit. This place is so huge- so many corridors and different rooms."

"Would be good to get a feel of the layout, so you don't wind up lost one day," Bill nodded. They continued their breakfasts until it was time for first class to start.

"I'm off to Defense Against Dark Arts. Let's see how our newest professor Barnes does," Charlie says as he stands up.

"Let me know—I'm off to Potions."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Cassia stood from her seat and collected her shoulder bag, before quickly following her two siblings out of the Great Hall. She'd follow one of them—just to know where at least one class was definitively located. Unfortunately, as she reached the double doors, she ran right into another solid form and her shoulder bag slid from her arm, landing onto the floor with a thud.

"Oh—sorry, I—" her green eyes looked up and met the dark eyes of Professor Snape, who was staring down at her, an unreadable expression on his face," Sorry Professor…"

"Be more careful next time, Weasley," he retorted, trying to keep his composure.

"Yes sir," Cassia nodded, bending down to pick up her bag. After placing it back on her shoulders once more, she gave him a small smile before turning around and disappearing amongst the other students.

What she didn't see, was his pale expression- as in that moment, her smile, he saw the one person that meant the world to him. The one person he lost forever, just a few short years previous- the hurt still raw. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Professor Snape took off towards the Potions classroom, his robe billowing out behind him as he walked.

0o0o

After walking the castle grounds, observing Hagrids Hut and the Forbidden Forest from afar, going down to the boatshed and the Black Lake, following the hallways that led to different sides of Hogwarts—and plastering herself to the wall-side of the Staircase to travel up to the classes on higher levels—Cassia made her way back to the Great Hall just after lunch hour was starting.

"How's your first day?" Bill asked his younger siblings as they sat down across from him and Charlie.

"I've been able to do a good amount of research through some of the books I found in the Library," Percy noted, briefly turning to Cassia," Surprised I even saw you in the Library."

"Are you really, though?" Charlie laughed.

"Cassie's as much a studier as you are," Bill continued, dishing out a sandwich from the platter.

"She's just more laid back about it all," Charlie shrugged.

"Tell you what Perc. Between us—the one with the highest grades at the end of the year," Cassia bet.

"What's the prize?" Bill asked, as Percy seemed to think it over.

"I uh… I dunno," Cassia rubbed the back of her head," Favor of the winners choosing, to be cashed in at any point in the next five years?"

"Sounds good to me," shrugged Percy, as they shook hands. Across from them, Bill and Charlie exchanged knowing looks—slightly mischievously—seemingly conveying wordless conversation with a simple nod.

"You've got… Herbology after this, yeah?"

"Yeah with _them_ ," Cassia frowned, glaring past her brothers at the green table behind.

"Just… try ignoring them, 'kay? They're all talk, no bite," Charlie told her.

"Unfortunately, Cas is the opposite," Percy frowned.

"Just—try to—" Bill started, before two bodies sat down at the table beside them; one right next to Charlie, the other right beside Cassia.

"Wotcher, Charlie. Bill."

"Hey Tonks. You ready for Potions next?"

"If only to see how quickly I make something explode," she replied with a chuckle.

"Dora—you're terrible!" The girl beside Cassia laughed.

"An' you're any better?" the pink-haired girl shot back.

"Never said I was," she replied with a wink.

"You two know…. This is the Gryffindor table, right?" Percy questioned, causing the two girls to look at him.

"Problem wit' it?"

"It's alright Percy," Bill smiled," Non-house friends are more than welcome to sit together most the year—just when it's the beginning of year and end of year feasts they have to sit with their own House."

"Yeah—oh! Glad you two are here though," Charlie beamed, before introducing," Nym-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora," she fumed, glaring at the red-head, the pink hair on her head turning red.

"I gotta tell her your name!"

"Fine- but let it be known. Don't. Call me. Nymphadora."

"Got that, Cas? Dora Tonks," Charlie said, gesturing to the girl beside him, as her pink hair returned, beside him don in Yellow and Black robes- before nodding his head to the platinum blonde beside Cassia," Rue Hayes."

Cassia nodded to Tonks before turning to nod in acknowledgement to Rue. She noticed the blonde had Blue and Black robes—but a very mischievous smirk was plastered on her face.

"Hey there," Rue smiled, resting her chin on the back of her hand.

"Hello," Cassia returned the smile.

"You have quite the stunning green eyes," Rue commented, leaning a little closer to the red-head, causing her to slightly blush.

"Oh, uh… thanks. Family trait, 'spose…"

"Behave Rue- you gonna scare her off already," Tonks laughed.

"Nah, takes a lot more to scare Cass away," Charlie smirked.

"Unless your stairs," Percy muttered, causing Cassia to glare over at him.

"Ah, not one for heights, eh?" Rue asked, causing her to shake her head softly, looking down slightly ashamed. The older Ravenclaw gently bumped her shoulder, getting her to look up at her. "No problem with that—we've all got our… faults. Things that… scare us, no matter… how we try to overcome them… Doesn't make you any less of a person. Believe me."

"Thanks," Cassia gave her a soft smile.

"Anyti-" Rue began, before a Professor came up to them- stopping behind Rue.

"Hey Professor Barnes," Bill nodded, as they all looked behind them to her.

"Hello—I'm sorry to interrupt. Might I borrow you, Misses Hayes?"

"'Course," Rue nodded, turning back to the group," Catch ya later guys. Our spot, Tonksie. 5. Nice meeting you, Cassie."

"You too, Rue."

"See ya there Rue-boo."

The first bell rang, alerting them all to the end of lunch. With a resigned sigh, Cassia picked up her shoulder bag and looked to her older brothers.

"If you don't see me tonight, I got kicked out of school for knocking some Snake heads and Mums probably locked me away in the shed."

Charlie and Bill burst out laughing, as they all made their way out of the Great Hall.

"Nah—the shed's too nice. Probably make you sit outside with the gnomes," Charlie told her, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Probably right," Cassie agreed, trying to duck out from his hand, before following Percy towards Greenhouse two.

0o0o

Cassia and Percy stood at the end of the table, near where they assumed Professor Sprout would stand and conduct the lesson. All the Gryffindors seemed to stand on one side and Slytherins on the other; unfortunately Montague was standing right across from the Weasley siblings. He threw Cassia a smirk, hoping to get a rise out of her somehow.

"Think this class might be easy enough for even a Gryffindor to understand," Montague muttered to the Slytherin beside him, just loud enough for those close to hear. Cassia balled her fists at her side and glared at him.

Oh, he would pay for his unsufferable ego—mark her words.

"Good morning, class," Professor Sprout smiled, as she walked out of the small sectioned room behind, coming to stop in front of the table. Some students kept speaking though, not entirely hearing her. She banged on a pot near her, the echos alerting the students further away as everyone became silent.

"Good morning, Professor Sprout," everyone said in near unison.

"Welcome to Greenhouse two, first years! Now, gather round everyone! Now today," Professor Sprout said, turning around and grabbing a large pot," We are going to replant mandrakes. Who here can tell me properties of the Mandrake Root?"

Cassia's hand shot up, as other hands slowly rose. Professor Sprout gave a smile to the red-head beside her," Yes- Miss Weasley?"

"Mandrake is a healing plant, primarily used to un-petrify a person," Cassia answered," The unfortunate part of the plant- is that it is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Correct! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor Sprout smiled, as Cassia shot a smug grin towards Montague, who just glared in response.

"Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings, their cries wont kill you- yet- but they could knock you out for several hours. Which is why I've given each of you a pair of earmuffs for protection. So could you please put them on, right away."

The entire class instantly reached down and picked up the earmuffs in question; most immediately placed them over their ears- others looked at them a few moments before applying them.

"Quickly! Flaps tight down," Professor Sprout encouraged, as she put her own pair on," Good. Now, watch me closely. You grasp your mandrake firmly—" She gripped the green shrubs near the base of the pot, "—You pull it straight up out of the pot—" yanking upward, a hideous brown root came out of the dirt, screeching loudly. Cassia raised her hands to her ears, attempting to muffle the sound more.

" _It looks like… an ugly, wrinkly baby,"_ Cassia thought, grimacing at the sound but still trying to pay attention.

"Got it—now, dunk it down into the other pot," Professor Sprout said, setting it down in an empty pot, before grabbing a small shovel and adding dirt," And pour a sprinkle of the soil to keep him warm. Now- plenty of pots to go around—go ahead. Grasp your mandrake."

Cassia and Percy exchanged glances, before following instructions. She wrapped her hand around the green stems and placed her other hand on the top-side of the pot for leverage.

"And pull it up!"

Instantly, the entire greenhouse was full of screeching that echoed around as all of them pulled out equally ugly roots. Across from her, she saw Montague smirk as he teased the Mandrake, waving his fingers near its head. Suddenly, it bit down on one finger- and Cassia couldn't help but laugh at him.

" _Serves him right_ ," Cassia thought smugly, placing her Mandrake in an empty pot and filling it slightly with more dirt. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be too bad after all.


	6. Flying Class Fiasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... honestly thought I had already posted this? Oops.
> 
> Cassia's first Flying Lesson = not a pleasant time
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (also: Perc is a Jerk and Bill's a sweetie )
> 
> Disclaimer: I Dont own Harry Potter, but I do own Cassia

The second week came before anyone knew it—and it was the one day that Cassia dreaded above all else.

Tuesday.

All the way towards the wide clearing, Cassia drug her feet- wanting to do something else. Anything else.

"I'd even take a Potions essay for third years if I could get out of this," she groaned, trudging along behind Percy.

"It's not going to be that bad, Cas- stop your whining," Percy frowned.

"Jerk," she glared, crossing her arms in front of her chest. By the time they arrived, all the other Gryffindors and Slytherins were already gathered, with the instructor heading towards coming to a stop near them. She blew a whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone to the left side of a broom, hurry now." The group of students moved to do as told, as Madam Hooch walked down the middle of the two rows of brooms.

"Morning," she nodded as she walked," Morning, my dear."

As she came to the end of the rows, she turned around and gazed at them with her yellow eyes.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson."

" _And my last day alive_ ," Cassia frowned, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Now, stick your right hand over your broom—and say 'Up'."

Everyone immediately done so- all except the one red-head near the end of the row.

'Up's chorused around her- a few brooms flip-flopping on the ground. Cassia's green eyes watched in slight horror and curiosity.

"You too—Misses Weasley. Right hand out- come on."

Taking a deep breath, Cassia held out her right hand, the trembling obvious to anyone—and weakly mumbled," U-up."

"With more certainty- Up!" Madam Hooch encouraged, as the brooms around began to flip flop more. Looking around, Cassia glanced at Montague—who was intently staring his broom down and demanding it to rise.

"Again—Misses Weasley," Madam Hooch said, walking down the row towards her," Come now."

"U-Up."

"Don't hesitate."

"Up."

"With more for—Good job Mister Wood! Five points to Gryffindor," Madam Hooch nodded, as Cassia saw Oliver was the first to be successful. He gave a smirk—cheekily smiling to the Slytherins around him after Madam Hooch turned her attention back to Cassia.

"Again."

"Up."

"More force, Misses Weasley."

Several others were successful—but Cassia's broom had yet to even flip over.

"Up!"

Still nothing.

"Yes— now, keep trying." Madam Hooch began walking around, watching everyone.

"Come on, Cas," Percy encouraged, as his own broom flew up into his outstretched hand.

"I'm trying!" Cassia insisted, fighting back tears. She hated not succeeding at something—but at the same time, she was afraid of the inevitable that was coming up.

After almost five minutes, most of the class- minus three individuals- had successfully risen their brooms.

"Very well—you three, just grab your brooms. We'll try again next class," Madam Hooch told them; Cassia shakily reached down and grabbed her broom- trying to control her breathing.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it," she instructed, walking back down the middle of the students," And grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end."

Around her, the students moved their legs, each of them standing over the broom held between their legs. Nausea slowly began to creep through her body—and Cassia could feel the trembling moving through the rest of her body.

"Mount your broom- Misses Weasley."

Slowly, her legs daring to give out beneath her, Cassia placed one leg on each side of the broom and gripped it tightly. Her knuckles began to turn white from the force of her grip—but she couldn't loosen any, her mind wouldn't let her. Across from her, Oliver was watching her closely- a frown of pity on his face.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick up off the ground- hard," Madam Hooch told them, briefly eyeing Cassia in particular," Keep your brooms steady. Hoover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three—Two—"

The panic feeling was seeping through her entire body—and when the ground beneath her feet disappeared, Cassia lost all train of thought. Her green eyes widened in fear and her brain seemingly froze. She couldn't remember anything—least of all how to get back down to the ground.

"Misses Weasley—" she distantly heard Madam Hooch say—but Cassia couldn't concentrate on anything.

"Cas—" Percy called out as he reached towards her and the broom.

"Mister Weasley- I wouldn't recommend doing that. If she took off- you could sustain an injured arm," Madam Hooch warned and Percy retracted his arm.

The other students were all murmuring among themselves, Slytherins smirking at her and giggling amongst themselves. Higher and higher she felt like she floated—and the lurch of her broom caused the panic to intensify.

"Misses Weasley, lean forward-"

Her broom suddenly shot forward- taking her above the other students and across the empty clearing. Her high pitched yelp echoed and her eyes squeezed shut—willing it to just end. Unknown to her, the broom began to turn to the side, just slightly—enough so that when she approached the stone wall, Cassia's entire body slammed into the hard surface and she crumpled to the grass ten feet below. First year Slytherins and Gryffindors- as well as Madam Hooch raced over to her spot fifty feet from where they had been and gathered around.

"Out of the way," Madam Hooch ordered, as the students parted for her and she hurried to Cassia's side. Crouching down, the instructor gently placed her arms around the red-headed girl and her eyes scanned for any obvious injuries. Looking into her green eyes, Madam Hooch saw the glazed over look and the tears that fell from her eyes unconsciously.

"Alright—up now. With me, Misses Weasley," Madam Hooch softly ordered, standing up with her and keeping a hold of her upper arms. Turning towards the school, she walked with Cassia—telling the others," I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing. The rest of the lesson is on hold until I get back. There better not be one broom in the air while I'm gone. If I find that any of you broke that rule, you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'. Understood?"

"Understood, Madam Hooch." Everyone chorused, watching as she escorted Cassia into the distance.

Half hour later, Cassia sat on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing, her legs dangling off the side as she stared unseeing into the distance. Madam Pomphrey had attempted to get her to drink a potion—Cassia didn't even catch the name of it, nor did she acknowledge the attempt. Professor McGonagall raced into the room, will the eldest Weasley trailing behind her—until he saw his sister and raced to her side.

"Cassie!" He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, before engulfing her in a hug.

"How's she doing, Poppy?" McGonagall asked the nurse, who gave a small frown in return.

"She hasn't uttered a word the entire time, and she wont drink this," she held up the potion in question.

"I see," McGonagall sighed," Rolanda tried to explain what occurred, before she left to return to the rest of the class. Misses Weasley was having trouble with following the orders first time given- and then flew off?"

"It's not her fault, Professor," Bill frowned, sitting down beside Cassia- his arm still wrapped around her.

"How so, Mister Weasley?"

"Cassie… she's bloody terrified of heights. Always has been—it's the one thing that's scared her about attending. Flying lessons," Bill explained.

"That would make sense, then," McGonagall gave a curt nod," And even a state of shock can't be allieviated by a potion. Madam Pomphrey- would you deem it best that Misses Weasley be excused from further Flying Lessons?"

"In my honest and professional opinion- yes," the nurse nodded," She'll continue to panic, no doubt. That could lead to personal injury or the unintentional injury to another student."

"I agree. I'll take it up with Albus, but I have a feeling he will also agree," McGonagall sighed," If I am correct, First years have a free period after Flying Class and then… History of Magic. I'm sure Professor Binns won't miss her attendance this time around. I'll inform him just the same, that she wont be attending. At lunch, you can come collect your sister and walk with her to the Main Hall. I'll also write to your parents to inform them of today's incident. Now, back to class Mister Weasley."

"Yes Mam," Bill nodded, bringing Cassia in for a tight, side hug, resting his head gently against hers and whispering," You're alright Cassie. You're safe. I'll be back later."

As the two made their way to the door, Madam Pomphrey gently helped Cassia lay down onto the bed and attempted to make her comfortable, before going about her other business.


	7. What You Are Meant For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Posts because forgetting to post chapter 6 is my own fault- and this was the intended chapter for this week/month!
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> Also, I know Percy's good with studies and is all smart and all, but I feel (with her parentage) that Cassia's best class/knowledge will be Potions (Lily was really good at Potions, according to Slughorn, and Snape, obviously realllllly good at potions).
> 
> Warning: Weasley family Fluff -heart-
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Cassia (and Rue)

"Don't go too high on those stairs, Weasley!"

"Yeah- wouldn't want you passing out on us!"

Flint and Montague laughed as they passed Cassia on their way out of the Great Hall. She glared at them from the bottom of the steps—their laughter and taunting never ending in the past four months. Ever since that first flying lesson—and luckily, her last—select students made fun of her.

Okay- mostly it was Slytherins, with a few Ravenclaw's thrown in. There had been more, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs included, but after both Bill and Charlie getting involved, and Rue and Tonks—most of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw's backed off.

No such luck getting Slytherin's off her back though.

Sighing as she walked through the doors and made her way to the Gryffindor table, Cassia sat down and rested her chin on her hands, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"What's wrong, Cassie?" Percy asked as he took his seat across from her.

"Why do I gotta be afraid of heights? It would make life so much easier if I weren't," she frowned.

"This again?"

"Come on, Perc! It's not fair! No one else in the family is afraid of heights! Why do I gotta be?"

He just shrugged his shoulders in answer, before focusing on his potions essay.

"Thanks. You're a lot of help," Cassia glared at him. She reached in her bag and pulled out a few of her own assignments to work on for free period- starting with her Charms one.

"Ah, Misses and Mister Weasley," Professor McGonagall said as she neared," Am I correct to assume the two of you will also be returning home for the Holiday?"

"Yes, Professor," Cassia answered, as Percy gave a nod in agreement.

"As I thought. I'll see you both tomorrow evening in class—don't forget about your assignment due."

"Finishing it up now, Professor," Cassia laughed, the older woman giving her a small smile before walking towards the front of the room.

"Is it bad that I'm glad Slytherin lost their first quidditch match to Ravenclaw last month? Maybe knock them down off their pedestal?"

"Nah- everyone wanted them to lose," Percy shook his head," Well- except them." His voice lowered slightly as the Slytherin Head of House neared, walking from the front of the Great Hall towards the back.

"Yeah," Cassia laughed, tweaking her a head a bit to get a better look at his essay," You know you got that part wrong right? The bezoar? It's not Roman—it's derived from the Persian word padzahr."

"Per—No…" Percy frowned, opening one of his textbooks and doublechecking. He was too focused on the book—and Cassia had her back to Professor Snape, so she didn't see him come to a stop behind her and look at her in slightly bewilderment. Most first years didn't know much about Potions, let alone know something off the top their head about Bezoars. Stiffening, Professor Snape realized he had eyes on him from different tables—and after sending a glare to the other students, he continued on his way out of the room.

"It's believed to be the universal antidote to most poisons, hence the Persian word meaning 'protection for poison," Cassia continued.

"I hate when you're right," Percy told her, closing his book and crossing out the incorrect part of his essay," Guess I'll re-write this later."

"You're welcome."

Her brother rolled his eyes at her, before returning his focus to his essay, leaving her to focus on her own.

" _Vast ways to use Alohomora_ ," Cassia thought," _This could take a while_."

0o0o

"Why is it that you three always end up injured after playing?" Molly questioned, carefully checking over the twins and Cassia. Small, minor burns were on their hands—and there was even a tiny burn on Cassia's cheek.

"We don't mean too, honest," George frowned.

"It's all in good fun," Fred admitted.

"Well, I think you three should find something else—less injury prone—for fun," Molly told them.

"Can we go outside with Bill and Charlie?" they asked in unison.

"Just be careful," their mother nodded; they instantly ran out the door, leaving Cassia standing there in the kitchen. Molly saw how her eldest daughter watched after them, staring into the distance at where they would be joining her older brothers for Quidditch. A resigned sigh left her as her shoulders slumped, and Molly could feel the sadness radiating off her.

"Cassie, dear, why don't you get washed up and help me start supper?"

Cassia looked over her shoulder at her mother, a small smile lifting the corners of her lips," Sure, mum."

0o0o0o

Three days later, the Weasley family sat around the living room, exchanging the few gifts they had with one another—while discussing anything that came to mind.

"Have you had any thought, Bill? What you'll do after Hogwarts then?" Arthur asked, opening a small package and instantly looking around with mild excitement," Okay—who done this?"

In his hand was a small, yellow rubber duck.

Each of his eight children were stone faced silent, until Cassia burst up laughing, along with Bill and Charlie.

"Cassie asked us to go with her— she was adamant on finding one for you," Bill chuckled, opening up the gift from his mother.

Christmas sweater with a B monogrammed on it.

"Thank you, Mum," Bill told her before he answered his father," Well, with everything going on at Hogwarts right now, I've been considering taking after Patricia Rakepick. The Cursebreaker? I could see myself doing that—helping the world and all."

"That's a very dangerous career, Bill—are you certain?" Molly fearfully asked.

"It's dangerous, yeah, but someone's gotta do it. But it's just a potential idea right now. McGonagall's got me researching into it quite a bit."

"Good—get as many answers as you can before you fully decide upon-" Molly nodded as she opened her gift, before stopping and placing a hand over her heart.

"C-Cassie, did you do this?"

"Do you like it?"

"I—I love it, sweetie," Molly flushed," Oh, Arthur—look!" She passed the small patch of parchment paper to her husband so he could see.

It was an ink-drawn family portrait of the Weasley's.

"Took me about a month to do… had to let the ink dry every time before doing a new section…" Cassia explained, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly," I know it's not the greatest but—"

"Nonsense," Arthur shook his head," It's remarkable."

"It's going up by the clock!" Molly exclaimed, instantly standing up and walking over to the large Weasley clock.

"Thanks for the sweater Mum," Charlie smiled, instantly pulling his over his head," They always keep me nice and warm."

"You're quite welcome, dear- what about you? Any plans for after Hogwarts?"

"Nothing quite yet. I mean—quidditch star would be nice. But I really like my Magical Creatures class, so… We'll see."

"I already know what I'm going to do," Percy smirked," I'm going on to work at the Ministry with you Dad. Different department—but definitely Ministry. Perhaps I'll be the Minister one day!"

"That would be lovely, Percy!" Molly smiled warmly, as Arthur nodded.

"Would be nice to work with you—any of my children," Arthur admitted, turning to Cassia," What about you, any ideas?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh—not really. I don't… I mean—there's nothing standing out to me right now," Cassia admitted, playing with the sleeves of her Christmas Sweater.

"That's quite alright dear—you've plenty of time to figure it out," Molly told her, patting the spot on the couch beside her. Cassia stood up from her spot on the floor and went to sit beside her mother, who pulled her in for a long hug.

"Everyone has their own path in life—some think they have it all figured out early in life, and then when time comes, they realize it's not what they want," Molly told her," Others have a set decision and stick with it. To each their own—and when the time is right, you'll know what you are meant for."

"Thanks Mum," Cassia smiled, holding onto the older woman tightly.

"Anytime, my dear," Molly smiled, holding her close," Anytime."

That night, as she lay down for bed—she took a moment to think. Everything that had happened in her life up to now. Everything that had happened since September—starting at Hogwarts. Her whole life ahead of her—everything uncertain.

There was one thing that was for certain.

Taking a look to the bed five feet away, where Ginny slept peacefully. Thinking to the other rooms where the Twins slept—where Charlie and Bill slept—where Percy and Ron slept. Where her mother and father slept.

No matter what uncertainty lay before her in life—one thing was certain.

She was loved.

Looking out the window one last time, Cassia Weasley closed her eyes and fell asleep—knowing she was loved—she was safe—her mothers words repeating in her mind.

" _When the time is right… you'll know what you are meant for_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, Ya'll <3


	8. Truth Gets Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, ya'll!  
> So, this chapter is a bit... choppy?  
> I needed to get out of Year 1 and 2- because NOTHING happens during them. Not enough to make a chapter about, anyway. Some cute bits for flashbacks later on, yeah- but not full chapters.
> 
> Hence why it skips through the rest of Year 1 and skips Year 2 all together.
> 
> Cassia's 3rd year is when it allllll hits the fan and gets interesting. You'll see here, it all begins.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter- but Cassia and Rue are mine

The rest of term resumed shortly after—and before anyone knew it, the end of the year had arrived. As Cassia followed her brothers—and two best friends Rue and Dora—into the Great Hall, she groaned at the sight above. The banners were clad in Green with a Serpent insignia.

"Don' worry 'bout it too much, Cassie," Tonks elbowed her," S'only your first year. You'll get'em next time! We'll all make sure Slytherin House comes in last!"

A small smile lifted the corners of her lips at Dora's statement, giving her a nod of agreement before they all went to their House tables to prepare for the End of Year feast.

It bummed her a little bit—because not only did they lose the House Cup, but Gryffindor also lost in Quidditch this year. Their match in February against Slytherin was a loss, but they beat Ravenclaw in April. Unfortunately, Slytherin came out on top for all their matches—making them the champions that year.

"Just another thing for the Slytherin's to rub in Gryffindor's faces," Cassia thought glumly, as she took her seat. Behind her at the Green table, she heard some laughter—followed by a loud voice that caught the attention of any Gryffindor in the area.

"What'dya know? Slytherin won both cups this year!" Flint boasted.

"Yeah—and Gryffindor lost both! Just like every year," Montague chimed in, as the entire section of Slytherin table laughed.

Cassia spun around and pierced Montague with her green eyes," Just you wait! We'll win next year—and the next! You'll never win another House Cup after this one!"

The Slytherins laughter only increased, causing Cassia to ball up her fists. Bill placed a calm hand on her shoulder- turning her back around.

"Don't pay them any attention Cas. It'll only stoke their ego."

"They're like this every year," Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Well, they wont be—not next year—not if I have anything to say about it," Cassia frowned, determination sinking in.

If only she knew how wrong she was.

Exactly one year later, they sat in the same exact spots, their backs to the Slytherin table as the Great Hall was adorned in Green once again.

"At least the Quidditch Cup went to Ravenclaw this year," Cassia sighed in defeat, her shoulders slumping as the Serpent table behind her was loud and lively- if only because of Gryffindors continued loss.

"Don't worry about it too much, Cassie," Bill softly smirked to his sister.

"Just let them win? Never," Cassia scoffed at the insane idea," Next year. Next year is ours. For sure!" The eldest Weasley shook his head in amusement at his sisters determination.

"Whatever you say, Cas. Whatever you say."

0o0o

A little over a month later, Cassia sat at the kitchen table with her Hogwarts letter in front of her. It was the year she could choose her electives—and she didn't know which to take.

" _Divination sounds easy enough… but I've heard complaints from other students about Professor Trelawny… Ancient Runes sounds a bit more complex— but a little fun,"_ Cassia thought, going through the list again," _Charlie and Bill love Care of Magical Creatures—but the professor seems a bit… scary_ …"

"It's not a hard choice, Cas," Percy told her, walking past her towards the stairs," Just choose a few classes."

"But what if I don't like the class I choose?" Cassia questioned," What if the class I choose doesn't do me any good when I finally figure out what career I want to follow? Then all of it will be for nothing! This is a serious choice Perc!"

"She's right, ya know," Charlie chuckled, walking in from outside, dirt all over his clothes and smudged on his skin," The classes she chooses have to make sense for her career later on. Just as your electives do."

"Charles! You are completely filthy!" Molly accused as she walked into the kitchen and saw her son.

"Sorry Mum—I was practicing quidditch dives."

"Well—get up stairs and clean up. Suppers about done."

"Yes Mum," Charlie nodded, before looking to his sister and telling her," Listen to your heart—the class that calls to you most. If you seem to keep going back to one—or doubting one—then you know."

"Thanks Charlie," Cassia smiled, trying to duck as he passed and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Anytime kid."

"Mum—have you heard from Bill?" Percy asked.

"Not yet—but I would assume he's plenty busy. First day at Gringotts—he's got to be learning all the ins and outs, getting settled and all."

"Curse Breaker at Gringotts—pretty much what he wanted to do," Cassia noted, remembering his interest in Curse Breaking from previous years.

"I do hope he stays safe—it can be a dangerous line of work," Molly fretted, looking over at the family clock to see that Bill's hand was still pointed to work—just as Arthur's was.

"It's Bill we're talking about," Cassia told her mother," I'm sure he'll be just fine. He has to be. Oh—can you sign my Permission slip for Hogsmeade?"

"I'm sure you're right Cassie—and of course, just leave it there on the table- I'll sign it later tonight along with Percy's," Molly smiled warmly, as Cassia returned the smile and returned her attention to the parchment in front of her.

' _Listen to your heart—the class that calls to you the most_.'

Taking a deep breath, she makes the checks on the parchment before rolling it up and sending her response to Professor McGonagall via owl.

"What did you decide upon sweetie?" Molly asked, as Cassia turned back around—a confident smile on her face.

"Care of Magical Creatures—that and Muggle Studies."

"O—oh, that's—I'm sure you'll like it," Molly smiled to her daughter, watching as she disappeared up the steps. As soon as she was out of sight, the happiness turned to slight worry—as she remembered Minerva's words from 13 years previous.

" _Her mother is muggle born. Does she know? How would she… Bill and Charlie both know—they aren't to say anything… Not until we're ready to have that talk with her… Maybe it's just coincidence? It has to be…"_

The following month passed quickly- before any of them knew it, it was the day before they all left for Hogwarts once again. Arthur and Bill were away at work; Charlie, George, Fred, Ron and Ginny were all outside playing some friendly quidditch; Percy and Cassia in their respective rooms, both reading a textbook for the upcoming year.

They had all spent some time downstairs, chatting with their visiting Aunt Muriel, before going about their usual activities. Now, Muriel and Molly chatted amongst themselves in the kitchen, catching up a bit before Muriel left for home. After a couple hours, Cassia decided to head downstairs and see if Molly needed help with supper. Placing down her level three Potions book, she padded down the steps—coming to a stop at the first landing as Muriel's voice floated up towards her.

"—told her yet."

"It's none of your concern Muriel. Arthur and I fully plan on telling the girl—but when the time is right."

"The time is right? There's never a right time to tell someone the truth Molly. When will the time be right? When she's seventeen? Thirty?"

" _Are they talking about… about me_?" Cassia wondered, crouched down carefully to listen further. She hated it—it felt like she was eavesdropping on her mother—but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"When Cassie doesn't have so much on her plate."

" _They are talking about me_ ," Cassia realized, listening even more so," _What truth could they mean_?"

"If she was my daughter—"

"Well, she's not," Molly sniped.

"She's not yours, either—and it's about time she knew that she was adopted."

Suddenly, the world around her seemed to freeze. Her heartbeat intensified. It was as if everything was flipped upside down.

" _I'm… adopted? No—no that's not_ —"

"—careful with what you say. Bill and Charlie are the only two that know. Now, I think it's high past time you headed back home," Molly said coldly, staring at her Aunt.

"Take my word for it Molly—the sooner that girl knows the truth, the better. For everyone. What will you tell her when she wants to know about her birth family? What else will you lie about?"

" _I'm-_ " Cassia stared at the wall across from her, her body frozen in shock. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she barely heard the commotion of the rest of the Weasleys coming in from outside. Quick as she could- Cassia took off up the stairs and raced to her room, shutting the door behind her. Sliding down to sit on the floor, she hugged her knees to her chest and stared unseeing at the other side of the room.

" _My whole life_ …" Cassia thought, memories coming to mind of all the times she spent with each Weasley—Molly, Arthur… Bill… Charlie.

" _They all four knew the truth—and never once told me_ …" Cassia realized, hurt bubbling up in her chest.

She was full of conflicting emotions.

_**Sadness.** _

_**Hurt.** _

_**Betrayal.** _

Then the final emotion hit her like a ton of bricks—as her green eyes narrowed.

_**Hate.** _

_**Anger.** _

"Some family," Cassia scoffed, pushing up off the floor and stalking over to her bed as Ginny walked in.

"Cassie—Mum says suppers—"

"Not hungry," Cassia bit out, flopping onto the bed and yanking the covers over her head. Her youngest sibling stood there—confused by her behavior.

"Are you okay Cassie?"

"I'm. Fine."

"Okay…" Ginny murmured uncertainly, slowly turning around and walking out of their room.

" _Just fine without any of you_ ," Cassia thought darkly, the warm tears trickling down her face.


End file.
